


【all红】同人本直播中07(快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 小美人鱼完结，还有个4p番外。这一章纯剧情，纯剧情，简单交代了一下，非常简单，没肉，没肉，没肉。交代不清楚的地方就留白吧，随便怎么脑补都行，初心只想开车啊摔！





	【all红】同人本直播中07(快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

巨型的海底堡礁以摧枯拉朽之势迅速崩塌，像个黑洞般以地底的某一点为中心，极速向内坍缩。

这片海域唯一的高地在这般恐怖的声势下，不过两刻钟便直接由高峰变成一堑深不见底的海沟……

在不透光的海水中，岩石崩裂的声音更加可怕，咔嚓咔嚓的断裂声由近及一远，洪若闷雷，不断从深渊底部传出。

这道裂谷里是浓稠到压迫神经的纯黑，弥漫着冰冷、恐惧……

足以让任何凝视这片幽渊的生物胆寒。

诡异的是，这样可怕的变化却被某种神秘屏障牢牢锁定在了方圆两公里的范围内，以某种不可见的边缘为界。一方海水被掀起的暗流扬沙搅的昏暗，而另一边，则一丝一毫都不曾被影响。

海底磷虾成群，自在的游荡着，不时有两只撞在这道透明的结界上，又被一股无形的力拂开。

不知过了多久，这场海底的巨变终于结束，所有的变化归于沉寂。

路过的巨型乌贼贴着崖边探出将半个身子，刚准备探索这片天然的藏匿处，就被一个高速移动的黑影惊起，瞬间从裂沟边缘蹿远，飞速消失在了这片幽暗的海水中。

那黑影正是从深渊中撤离的阿丘和贺呈二人。

长着黑色触手的仆人小心托着重伤昏迷的主人，熟练的在死珊瑚化石里穿行，最后闪身钻进一处隐秘洞口。

这是一个临时据点，存放了少量伤药。

不再散发能量波动的黑色三叉戟被随意丢弃在洞口，阿丘开始在洞穴内翻找魔药。

触手小心裹住的男人半边身体血肉模糊，浓烈的鲜血透过狰狞的伤口快速流失着，哪怕是人鱼强悍的修复能力此刻也无济于事。

阿丘用仅剩的四根还能活动的触手替昏迷的巫师抹着药，神色凝重。

白金色的魔法药剂在黑暗的洞穴中发出熠熠的光，深可见骨的伤口开始以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，两瓶魔药还没用尽，男人身上的伤口已经完全消失。

将贺呈小心放在地上，阿丘松了口气，这才开始处理其自己的伤。主人的肉体虽然强过纯血人鱼，但比起他们麞族的体魄来说，还是差太远了。

深海底踪迹缥缈的麞族，传说只要心脉完整，肉身就能无限再生……

虽是妖魔化的说法，但也有一定的依据，麞族人断肢可再生是真，仅限半尾触足，远没有那么夸张。阿丘含了一口药剂，咬牙将几根焦黑坏死的触手齐根斩断，将身体横在洞口，闭眼稍作休息。

纵跨十几公里的海面上，波涛起伏，深蓝色的海水在银白的月光下荡开点点星光。

已经是后半夜，远洋的船舶收起了扬帆，随着洋流缓缓前行着，等待着下一次的收获，夜色下一切都这么静谧。

贺呈成功了。

深藏于皮肉下的符文散发出阵阵灼热，沉寂了几十年、出生起就刻在心脏上的禁制第一次有了松动。

从背后把莫关山拥在怀里，贺天面色惨白，心情却是前所未有的轻松。

终于……

要解脱了。

  
月色下，皇庭护卫队在宫道上夜巡。

无人注意到，举着灯的红袍领队——迈步动作开始越来越僵直。

第一个踏进皇子宫殿石门的人从脚开始，皮肉一寸寸皲裂，不过两息，两列护卫便成了几堆黑色的灰烬。

宛若死神降临，黑夜里，这个海边小国的千万条生命在睡梦中被收割……

身体内部涌出的痛楚愈发剧烈，贺天捂着胸口，将涌上喉头的腥甜咽下去。

低头在莫关山发顶吻了一记，再抬首，竟隐约露出个笑来。

“先别睡……

带你去一个地方，好不好？”

贺天的声音很稳，他按住莫关山的肩膀，不让人回头，不等人回答，便把莫关山的眼睛蒙住。

“闭上眼，到了地方再睁开。”

贺天侧头在莫关山耳尖上咬了一下，声音带上了些许诱哄的意味。

“答应我，可以吗？”

“……啊。”莫关山点点头。

贺天看着因为失去视觉而不安的紧紧搂住他脖子，却听话的闭紧双眼的人。

“害怕么？”声音柔软的出奇，“怕的话……路上我给你讲故事，这可是我长这么大第一次给人讲故事，不准拒绝我。”

头顶上柔软的声线让莫关山感到宁神，小人鱼敏感的察觉到，男人的声音中好像还夹杂着一些不明朗的情绪波动。  
而他还没办法理解，于是乖巧的点下头:“啊……”

贺天垂眸笑了声，把手臂更紧了紧，迈开了腿。

一步一步，他每一步都踏的很稳。

出了殿门，这片土地便再也没有除他们之外的第三个活人了。

目不斜视的绕过那小堆小堆的黑烬，符咒的力量让贺天面色越来越白，但月色中，那双黑眸里的火光却越来越旺。

嘴角溢出一缕鲜红，贺天咧嘴笑了一下，抱着人穿行在空旷的庭院之间，缓缓讲起了故事。

很久很久以前……

在一个海边的王国，有位刚刚成年的王子。双十年岁的王子惊才绝艳，继承了国外与王后的俊美容貌，却因为独子的身份被保护在宫墙内，没有机会能去皇庭之外看看。

哪怕他十分渴望。

于是有一天，渴望自由的王子偷偷乔装改扮出门历练。

他带着钱财和宝剑，在外面的世界肆意的冒险，抓盗贼，斗狼群……跋山涉水，冥冥之中有神明保佑似的，王子每次都能化险为夷。除了有一次……

王子再一次陷入了危险，这一次没有了好运气，九死一生，甚至失踪了一段时间，远在王国的国王和王后都以为王子已经落难了……

没想到过了一段时间，又有人看见王子了，不一样的是，小王子身边就多了一位美人。

王子很快坠入了爱河，为了爱人，王子提前结束了历练，带着美人回到了皇宫……

“……嗯嗯？”后来怎么了。

故事讲到一半没了声音，莫关山推了推贺天搂住他的手臂，急切的嗯了一声催促。

陆地上的故事比起人鱼族里的那些惊险刺激的冒险传说差的远了，但从这个人嘴里讲出来，还是让莫关山听入了神。

贺天驻足在原地，目光长久的落在对面被束缚在王座上的已经瘦到不成人形的“人”上，神色恍惚了片刻。

他就这么安静的看了一会儿，直到怀里的人再次动了动，才将莫关山小心放到地上，紧紧拥住。

脸埋在人的肩上，声音有些闷。

“后来啊……王子和妻子幸福快乐的生活在了一起。”

“啊……”

似乎有些不对劲。

感觉到贺天身体的紧绷，莫关山也无心再追问，他任凭男人的手臂死死锁着，甚至有些犹豫的抬起了手，在贺天头上轻轻揉了揉。

“啊啊……”

“嗯，还有你在呢。”

贺天把下巴搁在莫关山肩上，目光沉沉的看着他血缘上的“父亲”。

自他有记忆起，这个老东西就是那副恨不得时时钻进女人裙底的混账模样了。

国不可一日无君。

但诡异的是，直到贺天长到了懂事的年纪，这个国家，都还在正常运转着。

这是一片被诅咒的土地。

故事里那个意气风发的王子，如今也变成一个不人不鬼的怪物。 

那个被带回皇宫的绝色美人，是出生后就被人鱼族驱逐的不详黑尾，又被海底巫女所救，巫女在海底恶名昭彰，绝不是心地善良之辈，自以为得救的小人鱼几乎是作为魔药试验体被巫女半囚禁着长大的。

被灌下的千奇百怪的魔药摧毁了黑尾人鱼的天性中所有的纯良，她被痛苦折磨着，却不愿就此向命运妥协。于是她利用一切机会拼命偷习巫女的魔法，没想到误打误撞竟激发自己的魔法天赋。

就这样一点点积累，一年，又一年，终于有一天她找到了机会，成功偷袭了巫女，她攒下来的魔力太低微，没办法完全杀死巫女，为了躲避报复，便只有逃亡，远远逃开。

时间太短她摆脱不了身上镌刻的咒印，便只能匆匆给自己配了化形魔药，欲图逃往大陆。

接下来的事情，便如故事里那般，获得双腿的人鱼偶遇了独自在外天真自负的王子。

利用绝佳的皮相，伪装出柔弱的样子，人鱼轻松得到了王子的庇护。对于需要修养生息的人鱼来说，这是一个算不上好但绝对不坏的选择。

然感情这种事，却不是能轻易控制的，入戏久了，也就当真，人鱼根本无法拒绝王子的热情，这可是她活了这么久第一次被爱。

贺呈的降生不在人鱼的预料之内，她从未听说过人类和人鱼还能有后代。哪怕喝了魔药之后变出双腿，她也清楚这只是暂时的一种状态，但国王对自己的第一个儿子确实极其喜爱的，于是人鱼压下了心中的不安，将胎儿生了下了。

再美的梦也有醒的时候，那是一个格外寒冷的冬天，蛰伏几年的巫女终于找上门来，带着滔天怒火。

巫女拥有着海神遗落的三叉戟，冰冷的海啸袭下，脆弱的人类根本毫无反抗之力，在巫女的恶意报复下，这个海边国度城池破碎，几乎迎来了灭顶之灾。

王后失踪，国王重伤昏迷，离开这片土地前，恶毒巫女甚至对这片土地下了最凶恶的诅咒。

每个生在这片土地的人，都陷在了虚妄的时间轮回中，生命没有被延长，他们日日衰老，却永久被困在了无意义的日常中，甚至毫无所觉。

贺呈是那场灾难里的唯一幸存者。

身体里黑尾人鱼的血脉让他免于诅咒，那时候，这位皇长子刚满十岁。

贺天是那天晚上被母亲用魔药催出的早产儿，或许也是因为这个原因，他并没有逃脱被诅咒的命运。

出生起便没了母亲，甚至连亲父亲也很少见到，贺天接触最多的，就是他那个不苟言笑的哥哥。可以说，他是贺呈一手带大的。

小小的二皇子对唯一关心他的兄长十分依赖，但贺呈需要做的事情太多，大多时候，年幼的二皇子只能自己待在宫殿里和侍女一起玩。

第一次知道这个故事的时候，二皇子五岁，在他使性子抱着哥哥不撒手的某个晚上。

而第一次完整听完这个故事，是在贺天十二岁。

贺呈这些年已经将母亲留下来的魔法札记完全吃透，他的魔法天赋甚比之生母更甚，这些年，他多次潜入海底，寻找魔药材料，并且暗中调查巫女的踪迹。

如今幼弟已经长大，贺呈便不准备再待在陆地上。

年幼的小皇子木讷的站在海边，看着自己唯一的亲人喝下魔药，变出鱼尾，消失在了海浪中。

复仇。  
小皇子第一次知道世界上还有如此沉重的词语。

十二岁到二十七岁。

贺天和贺呈见面的次数屈指可数。

每次来都是给他送不同的魔法药剂，这些年贺呈给他配的药已经最大限度上压制了诅咒的威力，不然他根本不可能完整的站在这儿。

有些嘲讽的看着这个被困在王座上的男人。

三十多岁性情大变，一国之主终日沉溺淫乐，或许是为了补偿他的两个便宜儿子，那几年尽管宠爱了无数女人，老国王硬是没让那些妃子怀上哪怕一个孩子。

不过贺天并不关心他这位父亲内心是如何挣扎如何作想。

七八年前，这个男人遣散了宫里的女人，把自己困在这废弃宫殿，不知道是想证明什么。

他今天来，也并不是想上演什么父慈子孝的戏码，至于这个男人又为什么没有被诅咒反噬成一堆灰烬，贺天更是半分兴趣也无。

怕脏了怀里人的眼，贺天单手揽着莫关山的腰，另一只手将对方眼睛再次遮住。

“小心脚下。”

他牵着人绕过正殿，来到了整个皇宫视野最好的观景台。

这是一座悬挂在海崖壁上的石殿，是几十年前由全国最顶尖的工匠合力建造，老国王婚后为自己的小妻子所筑， 整个皇庭离海最近的地方，甚至专门开凿出石阶一直通往海滩。 

贺天松开了手，变成从身后虚揽的姿势，体内的诅咒已经解除，他现在虚弱的很，只能靠在莫关山身上。

“睁眼吧。”

远目所及，天空还是大片的墨蓝。

只在海天相接的地方，有一线浅蓝，很浅很浅。

这是小人鱼第一次看日出，他目不转睛的盯着天边的那一点光，在天水相接的地方越来越亮。

忽而，天上多了一道红霞,又一道。

黑暗被驱散，仅余下一望无际的蓝，而这片蓝又很快被柔和的橘红浸染开。

过了一会儿，太阳出来了。

依偎在一起的两人静静的看着这幅大自然的奇观。

就在日光开始变得有些刺目时，两道身影从蔚蓝的海浪中由远及近。

莫关山注意到海滩上突然出现的两个人，眼睛蓦的睁大。

他记起来了。

END.

世界二预告:  
七个男人的故事。  
具体哪几个自己数(๑‾ ꇴ ‾๑)  
剧情和感情戏会增多，所以更带感一丁点儿，能不写剧情我是死也不会写的。  
all红不变。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇蛇立戏份剪掉了，作为补偿，下个世界第一个出场就是他了。  
> 这点儿剧情写到头秃……还是不清不楚的……  
> 不管了，不管了。  
> 番外世界二中途码，暂时不想写，姿势也要好好想想，我觉得他们几个的体格……  
> 三穴齐入，挤不下。


End file.
